1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a clamping bolt. More particularly, it concerns a clamping bolt comprising a shaft for interconnection of a first body and a second body, wherein the first body is provided with a first bore and the second body is provided with a second bore, the clamping bolt extending within the bores, and wherein the clamping bolt is provided with an internally conical first clamping sleeve which is located, at least partially, within the first bore, and wherein the first clamping sleeve, by moving it in the longitudinal direction of the shaft, is structured so as to be able to be clamped against the first body. The clamping bolt is provided with a second internally conical clamping sleeve which is located, at least partially, within the second bore, and which is structured so as to be able to be clamped against the second body by moving it in the longitudinal direction of the shaft, the first clamping sleeve encircling the second clamping sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interconnection of bodies by means of a shaft is well-known from machine design, among other things. A typical embodiment comprises two plate portions with an intermediate body, for example in the form of a piston rod attachment of a hydraulic cylinder. Typically, the shaft extending within the bores in the plate portions and the intermediate body is provided with means for preventing the shaft from rotating within the bores.
Over time, due to wear and tear, it may be found that the bores increase in diameter and thus develop an inappropriately large clearance relative to the shaft. It is known to provide the shaft with a clamping sleeve for each of the plate portions, wherein each clamping sleeve, by moving it in the longitudinal direction of the shaft, is structured so as to be able to accommodate said diameter increase within its respective bore.
However, prior art shafts are not formed so as to be able to be clamped against the intermediate body.